


Gryffindor, Class of 1998

by frk_werewolf (wolfelements)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 02:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfelements/pseuds/frk_werewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end it's just the little things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gryffindor, Class of 1998

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge response for hogwartshouses (now defunct) on Livejournal, which I won for Slytherin House (yeah, buddy!)

By the time sixth year arrived, Neville no longer squeaked like a mouse at the mention of Professor Snape. He had a backbone, a bit of courage, and he sang into his hairbrush while in the shower. Of course, he didn't know that the others heard him. Neville never was good at Silencing Charms.

Harry was in need of anger management, everyone was in agreement to this. Not that Harry was aware of his friends whispering behind his back. He was often too busy fuming, the sound of parchment being ripped to shreds emitting from his hunched over form. Ron suspected it was Potions homework. Seamus insisted quidditch plans. Neville never commented and Dean always suggested they invested in buying Harry a ball point pen. Ron didn't know what that was, but was for the idea. It was, after all, unnerving to see the violence Harry conducted towards his quills.

Dean was always up until midnight. They often heard the scratch of pencil on paper, followed by soft curses and parchment crumbling under a fist. They knew that by the next morning, another piece of artwork would join their brothers and sisters on the wall. It wasn't that Dean placed them there himself, that was Seamus.

Seamus was the loud one. He was the rude one, matching and surpassing Ron in his ability to make anything sound like a curse. He was also the one with the greatest talent in Silencing Charms. This, of course, led to a lot of sniggers the day after they were performed. Seamus, of course, was not bothered by this. By the time sixth and seventh year approached, the others had stopped teasing Seamus about his nighttime activity. It was rather pointless, after all, since Seamus started admitting to the whole Gryffindor table that he indeed spent the night with his hand.

Ron had a tendril of her hair under his mattress. They didn't realize at first who's hair it belonged to. That is, until they heard Hermione complaining about someone cutting off a piece of her hair. As far as they could tell, she didn't know it was Ron. 

There were things, of course, that they didn't know about each other. Dean didn't know that Seamus dreamed about him, and only him. Ron didn't know that Harry had nightmares about his death. Neville didn't know that Trevor the Toad had a habit of sleeping on Harry's pillow. Most of all, they didn't realize how different it would be outside of Hogwarts. And later, they would wish that they spent more time getting to know each other before the war destroyed them all.


End file.
